Haven't Met You Yet
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: When the eight students from Hetalia Academy are told that they are to talk to eight students from Hetalia School for a project, how will they cope with the culture shock? And what else will come of it? Rated because of Lovino's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

The English Class of Hetalia Academy, Switzerland, were not happy. Well four, possibly five out of the eight students weren't happy: Matthew and Tino would complacently go along with pretty much anything, Kiku rarely showed any emotion but Yao was insisting that he was displeased and it was debatable if Feliciano ever got unhappy, but the fact still remained that the majority of the class was displeased with the project they had been set.  
"You want this gorgeous face to come in contact with peasants! This will not do!"  
"Aiyah! What happens if they are diseased!?"  
"They might not like us sensei."  
"They might make fun of us because of our money."  
"Dude! This is so not cool!"  
"Bastard!"

The teacher tried in vain to calm the swearing students but ultimately failed as he led his still grumbling class to the computer room to begin the first part of their project.  
"As I was saying, for this COMPLUSORY project you are required to talk to someone from a DIFFERENT school to the kind that you are currently in. This means HETALIA SCHOOL from over the river. Now log on and follow the instructions. UNDERSTOOD?" They had to yell at several points just to make sure that they heard and understood him and he watched as luckily they all logged on with different degrees of reluctance.  
000ooo000

Yao logged on, sitting ramrod straight in his chair as the muscles in his back twinged and pulled causing tiny daggers of pain to shoot down his spine. He could sense his younger brother's concerned glance on him from time to time, but he ignored it. He knew that Kiku still felt guilty but it was his burden to bear. On the screen words popped up 'Pick a username: Nothing offensive, Only English is registered and can be used during these sessions; After selecting your username, you will be paired up randomly with a single person from the corresponding group and they will be your partner until this is over.'

He snorted. A username? DragonNotADoll. He waited glancing around the room as the loading symbol appeared on the screen. The grumbles of disapproval had mainly disappeared, as everyone focused on their own screens. A faint dinging could be heard as his computer connected to whichever horrible person he would be forced to communicate with for however long this project took.  
A name popped up on the screen: JustAUnimportantPart. He glanced at the screen and then at the keyboard.  
"Kiku!" he hissed across the room.  
"Yes Yao?"  
"How do you get this thing to work!?" he nearly wailed. Yao hated technology. He heard the faint thud as the teacher smacked his head off of the desk, but he ignored it. Kiku chuckled and carefully wheeled himself over to where Yao was sitting and whispered how to type into his ear. Yao nodded his thanks to Kiku who smiled pleasantly back and was wheeled back to his computer by Alfred who had appeared from nowhere.

**DragonNotADol**l: _Hello_  
**JustAnUnimportantPart**:_ Hey. So I guess that you're the rich kid that I have to talk to for the next few weeks_  
Yao blinked. That reply was fast!  
**DragonNotADoll**_: And I suppose that you are the person from Hetalia School that I have to talk to for the duration of this project_.  
**JustAnUnimportantPart**: _I suppose I am… So what do you like?  
_**DragonNotADoll**: _What do you mean what do I like? We just have to act like we're talking to one another, not actually get to know each other  
_**JustAnUnimportantPart**: _Awww Qīn'ài de! It'll be boring if I only pretend I'm talking to you! And besides my teacher will check and I'll fail if you don't talk to me!  
_**DragonNotADoll**: _Don't call me Qīn'ài de And why would I care if you fail or not? You are 'JustAnUnimportantPart' after all  
_**JustAnUnimportantPart**: _And instead of a Dragon you should've put down 'IcePrincessNotADoll'. And why can't I call you Qīn'ài de, Qīn'ài de? Do you even know what it means?_  
Did this low educated, filthy little cretin just call _him_ a girl?! That did it. Yao pushed his chair back and stuck his feet on the table, pulling a cook book out of his pocket as he did so. Kiku read manga, he read cookbooks.**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**_: I've offended you haven't I? What did I say that? 'Cause I can't see anything.  
_"Yao?" called Kiku gently. Yao glanced up and saw Kiku pointing at the screen upon which messages from that ignorant peasant flashed. Begrudgingly (and so Kiku wouldn't decide to come over and force him to read it) he looked at his screen**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**_: OH! You thought I was calling you a girl, it's just an expression Qīn'ài de! Imsorry and I won't say it again_**_  
_****DragonNotADoll**: _Apology accepted. How did you know?_**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**_: I think my brother is talking to yours. He came over and told me that you were offended. How he knew it was me, I'll never know.  
_Kiku burst out laughing from across the room.**  
DragonNotADoll**:_ Speaking of brothers, mine has just burst out laughing. Do you have any knowledge of why?_**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**: _I am not my brother's keeper Qīn'ài de. So what's your favourite colour?_**_  
_****DragonNotADoll**: _Again with what I like?_**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**: _Why not? Unless you have a better question/idea?_**  
DragonNotADoll**: _It's red. Yours?_**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**: _Mine's dark red. Food?__**  
**_**DragonNotADoll**: _Chinese Tasty Treats. Favourite Animal?_**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**: _Same and Panda._**  
DragonNotADoll**: _This is weird._**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**_: How so?_**  
DragonNotADoll**: _My favourite animal is a panda as well. Favourite Country?__**  
**_**JustAnUnimportantPart**: _China. Favourite Cartoon character?__**  
**_**DragonNotADoll**: _China too. We have to go now. Goodbye._**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**: _No you don't! You forgot about our brothers? Why do you not want to answer that question?_**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**: _Hello?_**  
JustAnUnimportantPart**: _Fine, Goodbye Qīn'ài de!  
_000ooo000

**_Well, what do you think? I'm thinking about doing a separate IM conversation for each of the pairings I have from the view point of the academy students.  
The character with the username '_****JustAnUnimportantPart' ****_doesn't belong to me, they belong to _****IAmTheBlackbird. ****_I own nothing.  
_****If****_ you want to see a pairing mentioned or want to see something happen please leave a review or PM me. Please review even if it is just one word I will be happy.  
_****_Translations_**  
Qīn'ài de - Darling


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku managed to maneuverer himself into a good position to both reach the computer and to be able to go and rescue Yao from technology. He glanced worriedly over at his brother. While he may not show it, Kiku knew that Yao was in pain and he still felt responsible for it. Sighing he logged quickly for he knew that Yao would need his help. Scanning over the instructions he thought for a moment and entered his username: **I'mNotAGlassFlower**.  
His computer connected with its counterpart silently as he had turned the sound off.

**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _So, hello_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _Hello_  
**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _How are you?  
_  
"Kiku!" Yao hissed from across the room.  
"Yes Yao?" Kiku replied smiling slightly to himself. His brother was hopeless at technology, how they were related was beyond him at times.  
"How do you get this thing to work?" Yao wailed. Yao would never admit it but technology terrified him. He could hear the muffled giggles coming from Alfred, but that was quickly silenced by a cuff over the head from his twin. He wheeled over to Yao and whispered how to use it into his ear. Strong hands grasped the back of his chair and he glanced up to see Alfred's grinning face looking back down at him.  
"Thank you Alfred-san."  
"No problem dude!"

**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Hello?_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _I'm sorry. I had to go and explain to my brother how to use Instant Messenger. He isn't how-you-say technologically savvy._  
**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _*laughs* My brother's the complete opposite. So what do you want to talk about?_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _We could ask each other questions and see how that goes?  
_**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Sure… What's your gender/sex?_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _Male in both respects. My turn. What is your favourite food?__**  
**_**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Sushi. Why did you not ask what my gender/sex is?_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _Because I don't think it matters. What do you like to do for fun?__**  
**_**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _I like to read manga and go running. What is your favourite colour?_

A small flash of jealously shot through Kiku. He used to be one of the fastest runners in the school.

**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _Cream. What_  
Kiku was distracted by the clumping of Yao's feet as they landed on the table and accidently hit the send button.**  
AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Hey what's happening? My brother's shouting about prissy ice princesses getting offended.  
_**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _He's just upset my brother by calling him a 'ice princess' was it? Get him to apologise, he's sensitive about his appearance._**  
AReflectionInTheMirror**:_ Done it. His face was really worried. He looked like he'd just stepped on a kitten.  
_  
Kiku could see Yao pointedly not looking at the screen. "Yao!" he called gently and pointed to it. Yao huffed but luckily complied.

**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _My brother's not happy either. Favourite childhood memory?__**  
**_**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _My brother and I went to the beach once and decided after going on the rock pools to try and race each other back. He went for the theory of 'The quickest was between point a and point b is a straight line' while I went for a more roundabout route. He walked straight into seaweed covered quicksand and I had to go and pull him out. His face was priceless.  
_  
Kiku burst out laughing, receiving a confused look from Yao.  
**  
AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Are you still there? I haven't killed you or anything?_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _No I'm fine. Just made me laugh ;)_**  
AReflectionInTheMirror**: _0.0 you did a smilie face!_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _Why yes I did_**  
AReflectionInTheMirror**_: *laughs* I think this project just got a lot more bearable  
_**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _I think so too._**  
AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Do you have to go now?_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**:_ I've still got five minutes. Why?__**  
**_**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Your brother is in a huff with mine again_.  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _Oh dear_**  
AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Yeah, 10 euros they end up as a couple during this project_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _10 euros that they get together after the project after seeing how well they are together._**  
AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Done_  
**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _Done__**  
**_**AReflectionInTheMirror**: _Farewell flower  
_**I'mNotAGlassFlower**: _Goodbye  
_000ooo000

**I meant to have this up yesterday but my connection was down so this week will be a double update! My first one ever! So please update and review! Oh, yeah and the story about the quicksand actually happened. My stepdad and my little sister were highly amused; I wasn't until she started sinking too! ;)**


End file.
